


A Weekend With Spidey

by Em36



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Hurt Peter Parker, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 19:17:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13841289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Em36/pseuds/Em36
Summary: No more school til Monday, Peter's free to be Spider-man all weekend. What trouble will he get himself into.





	1. Friday

“Waa-hoo” Peter yelled as he jumped off a New York skyscraper. He soared through the air, shooting out a web onto the next building and swinging around the Manhatten buildings. Nothing compared to the thrill of web slinging, thought Peter. 

Peter was in a great mood. It was a Friday evening, meaning no more school. Well, at least until Monday. But for now he was free to be Spider-man all weekend. And with Aunt May out working a night shift, he didn’t need to worry about sneaking in late. Crime was never too hard to find in a city, but it was always busier at the weekends. He had already intervened in several street fights and helped a lost intoxicated girl find her friends. 

“Hey Karen, what else you got for me?”  
Peter had been working on ways to help him identify crime, and he had programmed his AI Karen to scan police radios. 

“A report of a fire at a building off Main Street. There are civilians trapped inside.” Karen replied.  
“Sure thing Karen.” 

With a flick of his webs and a flip off a building, he changed his course for Main Street. He could see smoke rising in the distance and so he upped the pace. He could hear people crying and screaming as he approached, a crowd of people were gathering outside. 

“Look its Spider-man” someone from the crowd shouted. 

He looked up at the building, trying to assess the situation, where in the building the fire was and the quickest way to get in and out of the building. The first few floors were empty offices, however above them was a residential block where forty people were trapped, Karen informed him.

“Please Spider-man, I can’t find my daughter, my Amanda” A woman pushed through the crowd, grabbing Peter’s attention. “Please find her, I think she’s still inside.”  
He turned to the frantic woman. “It’s okay Ma’am, I’ll find her,” he reassured her. While it was exciting to be a teenaged superhero, it was moments like this that motivated Peter. To keep families together so that they never have to go through the same pain that Peter had gone through when he lost Uncle Ben. 

“Ok Karen, let’s do this” Peter said, flexing his muscles. And without hesitation, he dashed into the building. The building was dark inside, the smoke was blinding and the heat was intense. Karen directed him to the safest route through the building. The main set of stairs were damaged, the second was blocked by the fire. There was however a lift shaft and Peter began climbing.

“There are 3 life forms on this floor. ” Karen told him as he reached the fourth floor. 

“Hello!” He yelled out, trying to find them. He burst through the doors the apartments and found two children huddled together with their mother. She in the process of wrapping damp towels around them to protect them from the smoke. They looked up in surprise at his sudden entrance. 

“It’s ok, I’m going to get you out of here” He told them. He guided them over to the window, opening it up. One by one, he lowered them to the ground using his webs. The crowd cheered as the small family make it to the ground, but Peter has no time to celebrate as he raced on wards. 

He goes floor by floor, finding the people and evacuating them. Fire engines have arrived and the fire fighters have begun tackling the flames. They were making steady but slow progress. They work as quick as they can but they have to be careful to not let the fire spread and cause more structural damage to the building.  
A few hours have gone by, and the fire has spread further through the building, making it more and more unstable. Peter knew they needed to work quicker if they were going to get everyone out, and so he upped his pace and he reached the next floor. 

Peter did not know what he would do without Karen and his heightened senses, the smoke from the fire was making it increasingly difficult to see. His suit gave him limited protection from the smoke and he could not help but cough as the smoke affected his lungs. 

Peter was reaching last few levels that part of the floor collapsed. It crashed down, taking Peter down too. It took Peter completely by surprise and Peter cried out as he fell. He crashed onto the floor below. Another chunk of ceiling fell and struck him on the head. He laid there in pain for a minute, his breathing fast and laboured. His head was spinning as he sat up and his chest was aching. He was coughing and weezing, as he pushed clunks of ceiling and rubble off himself. He whimpered from the shooting pain in his ankle as he tried to stand up. 

“Several injuries detected, medical assistance is recommended” Karen reported  
“Not now Karen” Peter said as he stumbled forward, swaying a little. “There are people relying on me.”  
“Come on Spider-man” Peter said to himself, willing himself forward and he used his webshooters to climb back up the building. 

One person left, Karen informed him. Just one more to go. 

“Hey there, whatcha say we get out of here” Peter said, to the young girl when he finally found her. The scared girl nodded and Peter picked her up. Chunks of building continued to fall around them and Peter used his body to shield the girl from the debris. He opened a window, shot his webs out to the building opposite as he swung the girl and himself to safety. 

“Mummy!” The girl cried, as she was reunited with her mother on the ground.  
“Amanda!” The two hugged each other tightly.  
Peter smiled as he watched, but he was tired and aching. This made all the pain so worth it. 

Time to go, Peter thought to himself. His job here was done now, and all he wanted to do now was get away from the crowds. The adrenaline rush was wearing off and he felt just plain exhausted now. He shot his web shooters, he swung away, webslinging back through the city. He not so gracefully crashed landed on the roof of a building, after he misjudged his web. He groaned as he rolled to a stop. He was planning on heading home, but the idea of moving from this roof didn’t seem very appealing. Maybe, he just stop here for a sec, he told himself. 

“Incoming call from Tony Stark” Karen announced and answered the call.  
“Hey Spider-kid”  
“Hey Mister Stark”, he tiredly replied.  
“I saw you on the news. That looked like a pretty intense situation back there”  
“Yeah” Peter mumbled.  
“You did a good job, NBC news are singing your praises.”  
“Thanks Mister Stark”  
“You all good there kiddo?”  
“’m just tired”  
“You on your way home?”  
“Nah, I’m just gonna rest here, this roof is super comfy”  
“Kid, you can’t fall asleep there”  
“Why not?” Peter whined.  
“Because it’s a fucking roof, and you have a nice warm and safe bed in Queens. ” Tony continued on and on, listing the reasons more reasons until he realised that there had been no reply.  
“Kid, you still with me?…Peter?” There was still no response from Peter, who had now passed out on the rooftop.  
“ … Shit……Friday get my suit ready”


	2. Saturday (Part One)

The first thing Peter felt when he next opened his eyes was confusion. He slowly blinked, clearing his blurry vision. He tried to sit up but groaned in pain, his head was spinning. He leaned back against the pillows on the bed. He was slowly becoming more aware of his surroundings, a white medical room. 

“Well, look whose finally awake” A voice startles Peter. He looks up and sees Tony walking in, drinking a coffee. “Morning, kiddo.”  
“Mister Stark, wha’ ” Peter says, a little confused. Foggy memories slowly started to come back to him. “There was … a fire?”  
“Yeah, there was a fire”  
“Did I, is everyone, is everyone ok?” Peter stuttered.  
“Yeah kiddo, you did a good job. Got everyone out in time. ”  
“Good” Peter nodded, he looked back at Tony.  
“But Peter” Tony paused, it was rare to see the billionaire looking so serious. “You’ve gotta be more careful.”  
Peter frowned in confusion.  
“You got hurt kiddo. You had a nasty concussion, a few first degree burns and a busted ankle. Not to mention some pretty impressive bruises too”  
“Oh” Peter broke away from Tony’s gaze, looking down.  
“Yeah”  
“’s ok, I heal fast. What these superpowers for ‘ey” Peter smiled and tried to joke, but it seemingly fell flat.  
“No.” Tony said sharply. “Just because you have superhealing abilities does not give you a blank cheque excuse for injuring yourself on patrol. You passed out on a bloody rooftop Peter. Do you have any idea how dangerous that was, especially with a concussion. Not to mention what would have happened if someone else had stumbled across you.” Tony ranted on, the stress of the past several hours waiting for Peter to wake up had been building up.  
“Sorry,” Peter replied.  
“It’s just, it’s just there were still people trapped. I had to get them out. They were counting on me. I wasn’t going to let anyone else die, not while I could help.” Peter said as he looked back at Tony, hoping to make him understand.  
And Tony did, he really did. “And you did kiddo, you did get them out… But you should have called me earlier. I would have come sooner.”  
Peter stayed silent and Tony sighed.  
“Just promise me you’ll be more careful. We can’t have you passing out on anymore rooftops.”  
“Yeah, I promise.” Peter nodded.  
“Good. You still tired? Do you want to go back to bed or are you up for some breakfast?”  
“A little, but breakfast sounds good.”  
“Alright then. But go take a shower, you stink of smoke. ” 

Peter slowly made his way to the bathroom attached to the Avengers medical room. Looking in the mirror, he looked at the bruises on his body. They were still sore but his superhealing powers were already kicking in. 

It took a few minutes of fiddling with the different buttons, before Peter managed to get the hang of Tony’s fancy shower. But now, he had the temperate and power just right. This shower was just what Peter needed to wake him up and make him feel human again. The warm water was soothing his muscles. Peter helped himself to the shower gel and shampoo that were already there, and he washed his hair twice to make sure he had completely gotten rid of the smokey smell. 

Afterwards he wrapped himself in one of the big fluffy white towels that had been warming up on one of the heated towel racks. Peter had never stepped foot in a spa, but he imagined that this bathroom is what it would be like. He dried himself with the towel, and then Peter dressed in some sweat pants and a t-shirt that Tony had lent him. 

He made his way out of the bathroom and out of the medical room, he had been to the Avengers facility before a few times, but he still needed Friday’s help to direct him to the main kitchen. He found Tony talking to Natasha in the kitchen, Natasha was chopping fruit while Tony was cooking pancakes in a frying pan. Vision was sat in the attached communal lounge with a Stark Pad playing cross puzzles. He had the TV playing in the background, and ironically it was a news channel with a feature on the large New York fire from last night. 

Natasha was the first one to look up and notice him. “Morning Peter” She greeted him.  
“Morning,” He shyly smiled back. While Peter had been spending more time with Tony since the whole vulture business, he still hadn’t had much contact with the rest of the avengers.  
“Heard you had a busy night last night”  
“Just doing what a Spider gotta do, you know” Peter replied.  
“What are you guys doing?” Peter stupidly asked.  
“Making breakfast obviously,” Tony said. “Hope your hungry kid”  
“Starving.” 

And soon he was sat round the kitchen table, eating a stack of pancakes and bacon. Chatting away with Ironman, Black Widow and Vision. Peter still found it super surreal that this was how he was spending his Saturday morning with the avengers. 

And yet, it felt perfectly normal too. It reminded him back to the days when he’d wake up late and make brunch with Uncle Ben and Aunt May. But, since Uncle Ben had passed, Aunt May had to work more and she often ended up working at the weekends. 

And for Tony, having Peter here lightened up the place too. And distracted him from the other empty chairs that where once filled by the missing avengers. They had been working on modifying the accords, but it was still a work in progress and he knew Team Cap wouldn’t return until they were all happy with it. 

“What are you plans for the rest of the weekend Peter?” Vision asked.  
“Aunt May is working.” Peter shrugged. “I was just thinking of going back out on patrol again… Friendly neighbourhood Spider-man, protector of Queens and all of NYC, calling in for duty once again.”  
“Do you practice that line in mirror?” Natasha teased.  
“Peter, you can’t go out on patrol so soon, you’re still recovering from last night.”  
“But Tony- “ Peter argued  
“No , you need to take it easy. Finish you breakfast, then go take a nap and rest, you’ll heal faster.”  
“Fine but I’m not going to take a nap, only little kids take naps. Spider-man does not need a nap” Peter complained. 

After their late breakfast, Natasha and Vision left to go run some errands and go about their own business. Tony and Peter moved to the lounge, and found a movie on Netflix. Within the first half hour of the film, Peter had already fallen asleep, splayed across one of the couches. 

“Spider-man doesn’t take naps” Tony laughed and ruffled his hair while he slept.

Tony took out one of his Starkpads and started replying to emails, while he half watched the movie and the sleeping Peter. He had also sent an update to May, letting her know that her nephew was fine. He had called her last night to let her know where Peter was, and she agreed for Peter to stay with Tony for the rest of the weekend. It meant that Tony could keep an eye on him while she worked.


End file.
